SkyCryBuscus- Smutty nights
by VladimirVampier
Summary: SkyDoesMineCraft, Cryaotic and Tobuscus have a fun time. Cry invites them to watch a movie, but end up doing something else. Rated M, because of a really good reason. Boy x Boy, yaoi!


Cry let out a soft moan. His breath was erratic and his muscles felt sore. But he liked every moment of it. Sky slowly pushed deeper into him. Making both men's breath hitch. Sky groaned and sighed:"Sooo tight~" Cry moaned again, louder, when Sky began to move faster and faster. Toby was left sitting at the side, staring at them and licking his lips. He was patiently waiting for his turn. He couldn't wait to fill the small brunet, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Cry had invited SkyDoesMinecraft and Toby Turner to watch a movie with him. They both accepted and soon found themselves on Cry's couch. Cry had put the DVD in the player and settled between the two men. They were watching Wanted. Soon the movie wasn't very interesting anymore, for two men were too busy watching something else. "Anybody something to drink or eat?" Cry asked. "Do you have cold beer?" Toby asked. Cry nodded and walked to the fridge, the beer bottles where in the lowest drawer. Sky and Toby both stared over the couch to Cry, who showed his nice, round, perky ass, as he bend to get the beer. Toby felt his blood rush to his crotch and Sky let out a soft frustrated groan. They were SO gonna do him. After a couple of beers, Sky turned to Cry and kissed him straight on the lips. Cry deepened the kiss. Things went fast from there on. Sky removed his clothes like they were on fire. Cry slowly pulled of his shirt, Sky was already busy with his pants and underwear. Soon, no clothes were left on. Even on Toby's body. Cry had a jealous pout on his face. "why must you all be so buff and strong and handsome and soooo hot?" he whined. Sky grinned at him and grabbed Cry's crotch, slowly pumping up and down. Cry let out soft moans and bit his lip. Sky maneuvered them on their back on the couch. Cry's head lay in Toby's lap, Sky looming over him, still having a hold on Cry. He softly prepared Cry and moved to get in to Cry. He pushed deeper and deeper into Cry, until Cry let out a soft groan of pain. He paused. As soon as Cry let out a soft moan, his breath was erratic and his muscles felt sore, but he liked it, oh, did he like it. Sky moved deeper and fastened his pace. Toby moaned softly as Cry's head moved over his cock. Sky went faster and faster. Cry moaned louder and louder. "Sky~!" Sky could feel the familiar feeling in his abdomen. "C-cry!" he moaned loudly. Cry screamed his name as he came. Sky following. They breathed deeply in and out. Sky removing himself from Cry, smiling as he rolled off the couch. "S-sky?" Cry asked, out of breath. Soft snores could be heard from the floor. "Probably passed out because of the intensity and alcohol." Toby said. He moved from his spot on the couch. Cry was still laying in the same position, semen on his abdomen and his legs spread out. Toby slowly moved on top of Cry, kissing his jaw. Cry let out a moan. "T-toby?" he asked. "Yes?" "Could you do me hard?" Cry asked, a blush on his face. Toby looked shocked at first, but then his face split up in a wide grin. He leaned towards Cry's ear and whispered seductively:"Always~" He kissed Cry's ear and moved from there to kiss his lips. They were tangled up in each other. Toby moved himself in Cry, not bothering to prepare him, penetrating him deeply. He pulled out and roughly pushed back in, pace fast as he could, making the couch creak loudly. "Aaah~ YES!~" Cry shouted. Toby kept moving in and out of Cry, enjoying the still tightness of Cry's ass. His hands roamed Cry's body, pinching his nipples, sucking and nibbling on them. Cry moaned loud. "I-I'm so close~!" Cry shouted and soon he exploded on his and Toby's abdomen. Toby moved a few more times and came too. His arms gave out and he fell on top of Cry. Cry tried to steady his breath, not really succeeding. Toby couldn't help, but fall asleep, still inside Cry's warmth. Cry following, as his eyelids slid close. Enjoying the warmth radiating from Toby's body.

**Smutty enough for you?**

**I'm outa here!**


End file.
